Destiel: The Special Date
by StarrysCorner
Summary: A Destiel fanfic. My first attempt at one so cut me a little slack. / Dean shows up at Castiel's motel room on a winter night. What is he planning on doing? / Special thanks to feistalobo for edits!


The brisk air of late December falls with the night over the state of New York. A '67 Chevy Impala pulls into the dark and nearly-vacant parking lot of a motel that is located just off of interstate 64. Dean, the driver of said Impala, looks before him at the door of room 15. He glances at the window seeing a dim light crack through the blinds. Sitting back with the car running, he looks at the time on his phone, making a face at how late he is. He looks up and lets out a heavy sigh before opening the door and stepping out.

He was dressed in a pair of jeans with his boots on along with a heavy winter jacket and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Dean stopped, making sure his scarf wasn't too tight as he swallowed, and closed the door of the Impala, heading up to the door that lead to room 15. He stopped at the door thinking that maybe his date for the evening wouldn't want to see him now that he'd shown up so late. He was about to change his mind when the door opened and he looked up with his green eyes meeting a set of blue eyes.

Castiel stood there and stared at him for a minute.

"Dean. Why are you late?" Castiel's looked puzzled. He was wearing a suit with a pair of black boots on his feet and a blue tie around his neck. He had a winter jacket and a blue scarf hanging on his arm, preparing to put them on.

Dean faltered for a brief moment and mumbled about how he couldn't find anything good to wear for the date and how he'd had his brother, Sam, pick out some stupid looking winter outfit for him. Castiel looked at him with a slight tilt to his head and tried to keep his smirk to himself as he looked at Dean. He reached forward and grabbed Dean's scarf, making it a bit tighter to cover up his neck.

"So, Dean. Where did you want us to go tonight?" Castiel looked back up to meet his gaze.

"I was thinking that maybe somewhere with a bit more class than where I normally take you." Dean stopped for a moment to think about a name and couldn't help but give out a small laugh and look down nervously. "I don't actually have any place in mind."

Castiel nodded and looked up as he thought, He reached over to touch Dean's forehead, to take him to a place he had in mind, but Dean stopped him and stepped back.

"No! No. If you have a place in mind than I'd rather you be my navigator and tell me how the hell to get there rather than zapping me away to some place."

Castiel blinked but nodded then turned the light off in his room and shut the door, taking hold of Dean's arm. He led Dean to the Impala, letting Dean go as he climbed into the passenger side, Dean heading over to the driver's side. Dean paused and smiled to himself briefly before hiding it once more, getting into the driver's seat.

Castiel led Dean to the inner city of New York and had him park along the side of a road. Dean looked around, seeing a few venders here and there and a huge Christmas tree standing tall in the middle of an ice rink with ice skaters spinning and sliding across its glossy surface. Lights were strung up around the lot, and all the buildings in sight were brightly lit and decorated for the season and holiday. Castiel was beginning to lead him to the ice rink when a few kids ran in front of them giggling and yelling as they headed off to get their skates on and start skating.

Dean turned to Castiel with a look of shock and confusion. "Really, Cas. Really? A skating rink? Do you even know how the hell skate?"

Castiel looked at him and shrugged his shoulders with a little smile. "Yeah, I used to... um... skate on the tails of comets. It is pretty easy; you just have to… keep… your wings… out…"

Dean looked down and shook his head. "Well I've never been skating before in my life and I am pretty damn sure you can't help me accomplish that."

Castiel looked down, a bit put off, but grabbed Dean's hand regardless and dragged him over to the entrance of the skating rink, paying for two sets of ice skates. They managed to get onto the ice after a few minutes of struggling with their skates. Castiel stood up nice and balanced with his feet evenly spread apart as he watched Dean stumble and fall over himself; he grabbed onto Castiel's arm to get himself up right as Castiel grinned from ear to ear.

Dean chuffed and grabbed a hold of Castiel's jacket, bringing him close; he glared at him with a flustered expression. "What are you smiling at."

Castiel just put his hands over Dean's and kept smiling at him. "It is just that… someone who normally has so much balance and stealth can't stand up-right on a sheet of ice." Dean just looked at him with his jaw locked and let him go, trying to stand up on his own. Castiel watched him before Dean started to fall and Castiel grabbed him, keeping a steady arm around his middle. Dean gave up and finally put his arm around Castiel's shoulder, with Castiel's arm around Dean, keeping him up right as he started to move them forward. Dean continued to sway on his blades as Castiel kept a slow pace for them to start making their way around the ice rink.

A few spins later, Dean was finally able to keep up with Castiel as they went a faster pace around the rink to keep in sync with everyone else. Castiel glanced at Dean here and there with a grin on his face when he would catch Dean smiling at having learned how to ice skate. Dean finally told Castiel to let him go as he stood upright and began to skate on his own at Castiel's side. Dean started to get a bit more into it, grabbing Castiel's hand and pulling him forward as they skated a bit faster around the outside with smiles on their faces. Their cheeks and noses were beginning to get red and sting as the cold air began to nip at their faces and hands. Dean pulled them over to where they started skating and leaned on the fence, panting a bit with a smile and slight laugh.

"That. That was actually… that was actually pretty amazing Cas. Thank you." Dean smiled at Castiel and he returned the smile as his blue eyes met Dean's green eyes. Dean stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around quickly.

"Let's head out. I need to repay the favor to you, Cas." Dean started heading off the rink with Castiel close behind. They found a bench, taking off the skates and putting on their boots again. Castiel leaned back with his hands resting on his thighs and he looked around them. He looked over at Dean as he stood up and put his hands in his pockets and looked back down to Castiel.

"Hey, let's get going or it might close. Okay?" He nodded in the direction of a stand and Castiel stood up to follow him. Dean asked the guy for two and Castiel looked confused, not knowing what Dean was getting them. Dean turned around with two lidded cups and he smiled.

"Let's get back to the car. I have a certain place I want us to go to." He led Castiel over to the Impala again and got inside, setting the two drinks in the cup holders and turning the car on. Castiel went to reach for a cup to try it but Dean quickly stopped him telling him to wait. Castiel nodded and sat back as Dean put the car into drive.

Dean drives out of the city a good ways before turning onto a barely visible dirt road that led off into the forest. The road was obviously well worn as the Impala didn't have a single issue going over it. Dean came to a split in the road and turned left, leading deeper into the forest. Castiel looked around confused for a long time before looking at Dean. Dean smiled to himself and Castiel realized he needn't worry where they were or where they were going.

The trees began to thin out and the edge of the forest is spotted right ahead, the head light's faded into the vast sky. Dean parked the car at the top of the hill, leaving some room between the steep slope and the front of his vehicle. Dean turned the car off and smiled at Castiel.

"Take your cup of hot chocolate and get your ass out of the car, Cas." He quickly grabbed his own cup and got out, shutting the door and sitting on the hood of the car. Castiel, unable to ask quick enough what hot chocolate is, grabbed his cup and got out of the car, joining Dean on the hood of the Impala. Castiel looked at Dean, the steam from the hot chocolate fogging the air around them.

"Alright. Now I want you to taste some of the hot chocolate okay? Try and taste it as an actual drink instead of all those weird… atom things… you normally taste."

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes, finding the smell of the, so-called, hot chocolate very pleasant. He drank some and his eyes flicked wide open as he looked at Dean. Dean let out a small laugh, drinking his own cup.

"Hey! Cas. I want you to look in front of you."

Castiel looked in front of him. "Dean. It's dark. I can't even see in the dark. I can tell there are trees and such a good bit below us but-"

Dean cut him off by putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder and smiled. "Okay good enough, now I want you to look up at the sky."

Castiel looked at him. "I've seen the sky before, Dean."

"Just shut up and look, damn it."

Castiel listens to him and looked up, his eyes suddenly growing wide as he sees the Aurora Borealis shimmering above him. He looked to Dean for only a brief second before he smiling and looking back up at the writhing lights in the sky, his eyes reflected the stars and colors. Dean sipped his chocolate one more time before gnawing at the inside of his bottom lip; he steeled himself and laid his hand over Castiel's. Castiel didn't move his hand away or look at him in question, but instead turned his hand around to hold onto Dean's tightly.

" Dean. Thank you."

Castiel met Dean's gaze as they smiled at each other and turned their eyes upon the beautiful night sky.


End file.
